Star Crossed: A Star Wars Story
by lily301301301
Summary: A love story between Kylo Ren and a character I created named Queen Athena.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1- Birth of a Galaxy

In a galaxy far, far away after the empire has been destroyed and the galaxy is finding new order. On a plant called Orillian lives Queen Lirin Orin head of what is left of the Republic and Queen of the Orillian planet. The Queen is pregnant with an heir, whose father is unknown to all but she and possibly her trusted adviser Senator Corrin. That is where or story begins...

On the fourth day, of the fourth month, at the fourth hour, a princess is born. She is birthed into the world surrounded by all whom her mother the Queen saw honorable, her trusted handmaidens Safin and Ellyn whom had served her since she was a young princess, Senator Corrin her advisor and the chosen representative of the royal council to witness the birth of the princess, General Shin a young soldier whom has risen in rank to become the Queens personal guard, and her two companion bots B6 and X4.

The birth began in the afternoon as only one of the three moons were high in the sky, the hours that came with the progression of the birth were long and hard upon the Queen whom had always been weak of body, as the labor continued with the rise of the tree moons into the late hours of night and on into the darkening hours that trapped the moons between night and day the Queen simply could not hold on.

"Athena" she screamed as she pushed for the final time and let out one last breath from her weakened lungs.

On the fourth minute of the fourth hour the Queen passed into her eternal slumber. And now the Queens death had brought about a new unexpected change to the Orillian planet and the galaxy, the newly born princess would become a queen at four seconds old.

The former princess of four seconds was now, Queen Athena Orin of the Orillian planet.

General Shin ran to the Queen's side as the machines she was hooked to let out their last beep of life, "Your highness, please your highness awaken, please!" Shin screamed kneeling at her bedside with tears streaming down his young boyish face.

General Shin " What do we do now?" looking from the Queens lifeless body to Senator Corrin.

"She is only a baby not a Queen, we are in the middle of a changing galaxy that will not wait for her to be potty trained before they make choices that will affect our planet, her planet!" Yelled General Shin at Senator Corrin pointing an accusing finger at the child in his arms, that he was now to call his Queen.

Senator Corrin exclaimed with anger in his voice toward the young General, "Shin you are not a politician nor a king, you are a general. Lead you soldiers and I will help lead the planet until the Queen can speak for herself and all of us."

General Shin looked at the child Queen with doubt, "Do you think she will be enough? The queen, her mother, Lirin was beloved by everyone. Can this little child live up the that?"

Senator Corrin held his head high and said with conviction, "She will be better. She must be, for her people, her planet, the rebellion and for the galaxy she must be more than simply beloved."

Looking down upon the child Queen in his arms he said with a slight tremor of conviction "She must be more, always more."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: You are not a Queen to all

Four years after birth of the Orillian Queen Athena Orin…

The galaxy after being divided for so long after four years of persuasion by Senator Corrin and cooperation of the former Princess turned General Leia, a meeting between retrospectives of the many planets in the galaxy come together to speak of a future with peace in mind. However, the planet to lead them in this discussion is ruled by a very young child whom might not be ready for the responsibilities ahead of her.

Giggling can be heard throughout the imperial gardens of the Orillian kingdom, fallowing by the laughter is the pleading of two companion bots whom appear to be in a panic.

"Please your highness you must dress for your introduction to the galaxy leaders" B6 yelled in his robotic voice as he chased down the child Queen her long abandoned shoes in hand.

Giggling the Queen yelled behind her, "catch me is you can B6, you know I'm faster than you" the young Queen continues her running as her bots try to keep up.

Running through the endless fields of flower mazes coted in so many flowers and colors that their beauty could blind. Faster and faster the little Queen runs thru the gardens looking behind her to see how close her companion bots are getting to her. As the Queen ran not looking ahead she hit a strong force that sent her flying to the ground upon her back, looking up at the cause of this fall she was meet with the curious yet irritated eyes of an older woman with a ray of power and elegance that the young Queen could only compare to the picture of the great Queen Amidala hanging upon the wall of the place in the leadership room where her council would meet to discuss important matters, like todays gathering that she was supposed to be getting ready for.

Leia looked down upon the Queen as her companion bots had caught up and were attempting to help her off the ground.

"Oh dear, oh my, your highness are you ok?!" B6 yells as he helps the Queen from the ground, "who could have done this to you, the outrage!"

B6 looking up to yell at the being that caused the Queens fall, sees General Leia and realizing whom she is "Oh my, you- your highness Princess Leia, please forgive me for my rudeness"

"Why are you apologizing B6? She tripped me in my gardens!" Athena huffed out in irritation.

"Athena! That is enough, this is General Leia she helped us gather all the delegates from the planets for this summit today and you will show her the respect she deserves" Senator Corian berates the child Queen as he looks down upon her from where he had appeared behind her.

The young Queen looks down ashamed and embarrassed by Senator Corian's harsh tone and words in front of this woman. In here embarrassment she looks beyond and behind General Leia, only to encounter the dark curious eyes of a young boy.

General Leia noticed Queen Athena's eye contact with her son and says, "Ben, introduce yourself to the Queen." Pushing Ben out from behind her skirts.

Ben grumpily comes to stand in front of the little Queen "Hey" he grumpily says with a slight growl.

"Ben, be polite she is a Queen!" Leia berates Ben for his informal manor when talking to Queen Athena, as she does this Senator Corian glares at the young boy for his disrespect toward his Queen, but the Queen simple looks on in curiosity, for no one has ever spoken to her without addressing her by title or being mindful of her status, other than Senator Corian, and even he was cautions when speaking in front of others. But this boy no older than eight years was simply speaking to her as if they were equals, as if she were just a young girl and not a young Queen.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter? Not My Blood…

It was the middle of the night, she could hear the banging of her soldiers apron her private sleeping chamber doors and their screams of panic to be allowed inside of the Queen's chambers. She awoke from her bed startled by the insistent pounding and scurried across the bed chamber floor to unlock and open her chamber doors to allow her soldiers in to her bed chambers.

As she moved closer to the doors she could hear the screaming more clearly saying, "Your highness, your highness are you ok?!"

"Open the door your highness! Are you ok!?"

But as she reached her hand out to touch the door she her a voice come from inside her room,

"Don't, don't open the door." Whispered an all too familiar deep masculine voice.

The whispering voice came from the shadows in the far corner of her chambers near the long floor to ceiling windows cascading her room with a view to the imperil garden being lighten only by the Orillian planets three luminescent moons as they circled around the planet.

She looked upon the shadows within the room that had spoken to her with fear, but as she saw the being the possessed the voice step out of the shadows it was none other than the young Jedi Ben Solo, she released a breath of relief, her once fearful body put at ease by the mere sight of the man.

In confusion and urgency Athena looks to Ben and asked, "Ren, what is happening? Why are they pounding upon my door? What is going on out there?" she asked breathlessly.

Ben did not answer her and simply continued to stand before her still hidden within the shadows of the chambers, the pound of her guards upon her doors continued, as it started to escalate to a frantic beating, so did the Queens heart start to beat frantically.

"Ren, what's wrong, what is happening?" Athena asked with a confusion and need to understand what was taking place in her palace and why she should not open the doors to her soldiers.

Ben answered her back with a panicked frenzy of words, "Let's leave, let's go away! Let's just leave get out of here get away from the politics, get away from the rules, and stares. Let's just run! We could just leave go anywhere, we could go to Naboo run through the fields, we could- "

he stumbled over his words frantic, rushing through his desperate speech looking to the door with panic as the guards started thrashing their bodies against the door trying to break it down, the panic and desperation in his eyes strengthened every time the guards thrashed harder upon the chamber doors, as he continued to speak his voice grew more desperate and pleading,

"we could find you are planet with flowers, so many flowers," he said breathlessly, and then in a compassionate whisper, "I know how much you love flowers."

The chamber doors started to splinter under the brute force that was being exerted upon them from her guards, they were growing closer to barreling through the doors, that is when Ben's voice rowse along with his panic,

"Will go, will go to every planet will tour the galaxy away from all of this. Somewhere where it can be just us, just us and no one else."

At this point in his desperate plea he had kneeled at her feet griping in his fists the ends of her white nightgown begging,

"Come with me, Athena!" he stressed the words as if were his last and only request he would ever ask of his lover.

Athena was confused, panicked and scared as she asked, "Ren, why are you doing this? What is wrong? What is it you talk of, to run, why would we possibly run?"

She then looked upon Ben griping her nightgown, her white gown had turned crimson a bright red like the fully bloomed roses in the private gardens her and Ben had spent so much time alone in. She than looked down to her hand that Ben was holding, she notices the same red color staining her white nightgown, had stained their joined hands. Then as the three pale moons of Orillian shifted in the galaxy cascading bright white light into her bedchambers evaporating the shadows into nonexistence giving the Queen an unhindered view of her lover. she looked upon him and saw that his beige colored robes like her white nightgown were stained in the scarlet substance, but his robes were saturated compared to her nightgown, his body was drenched in scarlet, his hands dyed the color, the robs he wore dripped trails of crimson scarlet onto the chamber floors, droplets dripped from his wet overgrown hair rolling down the side of his face over his lips as his pleading words continued.

Frightened from the sight before her Athena asked with concern, "Ren, are you injured? Are you alright?" bending to reach for him.

She put her hand to his cheek, running her free hand over his body searching for any injuries.

Ben caught her hand from continuing its frantic search for possible injuries, stating in a harsh whisper while avoiding eye contact, "it's not my blood."

"Ren what happened? Are you ok? Allow me to open the doors so that my guards many come in." Athena turned toward the chamber doors once again and started moving across the room to open them. But as she started to walk towards them Ben grabbed her wrist, stopping her.

"No, don't open them!" he yelled in a panic.

"Let's just go, run, forget this night ever happened, forget this place even exists" Ben said griping her wrist so tight it could have broken.

She looked down upon the man she loved, the man she had known since her short-lived childhood. She had watched him grow and mature in to a man, he had watch her become a woman, they had grown together as humans. She studied him as he stood rambling in the moonlight, scarlet blood coting his robs, his hands were shaking as they griped to her wrist, her hands, her nightgown, anywhere they could reach on her, his words desperate, anxious, pleading, but most of all scared.

She than remembered his choice of words when speaking of the scarlet blood covering his body, "it's not my blood", she could feel it growing in the back of her mind like the vine of a rose bush, crawling down her spin and in to her veins puncturing her with its thorns, it invaded her mouth with the nasty sting of the rose thorn and sat upon the tip of her tongue in full bloom waiting to rot, the answer to all her questions she did not want to admit to herself nor dare say outload to this room that only held them alone.

Guilt.

She could see it in his eyes seeping through the broken blood vessels that now carried the same color scarlet his robs did, it was the way those same eyes shifted when she questioned the proceedings of the night or how he averted the answers back to his needs without answering her needs. She was a politician, a Queen, she sentenced the guilty and stared them in the eyes every day in her council meetings, she knew what guilt looked like.

She did not want to ask the thorn covered question, but before she could hold her tongue it grew out of her in a whisper, "What have you done?"

She whispered so silentl, one would think he would not hear her words in the room vacant of nothing but the two lovers, with only the moonlight to watch upon them and the muted pounds upon her door the interrupt them. But she knew he had heard her, because his body flinch, his hand griped her harder, and he fell in to a deafening silence.

With a shaking voice but slightly louder she asked again, "what have you done, Ren?"

He said nothing back in return leaving the room to its deafening silence once again. He looked to the ground as the silence grew deafening and overpowering, the whole room had grown so cold one would not believe it was the season of blooming, this was not the warmth she had felt when she first laid eyes upon his form earlier that evening.

"Ren, what have you done?!" she asked more firmly and loudly with power.

Her words were spoked with determination and understanding that these acts that were committed, the muted pounding upon her door, this blood soaked into both of their clothing that originated from his hands, and the deafening silence he had left her to fill with her own answers to the questions she asked of him, could only lead to one irreversible action.

"What have you done?" she asked again with accusation.

When he did not answer she screamed at him "What have you done?!" tears streaming down her face as she screamed nearly begin, as he had just moments ago, for answers.

The banging on her doors grew louder no longer was it muted by their intimacy.

She had a decision to make, a decision that would change everything.

She could stay with Ben, runaway with him forget this night ever happen and never ask him again what he had done or…

let him go.

Turn him over to her guards allow him to be prosecuted and punished for the crimes she believed he had committed, watch as he is imprisoned within her planet, or perhaps sentenced to death, that is what Senator Corrin would want.

She was panicking because she knew what she was to do.

She had made a choice.

No matter how guilty she assumed he was she could not sentence him to a life imprisoned within her own kingdom, nor a death brought on by her counselor's anger.

"Go Ren, take the secret passage ways through the underground tunnels, I am sure that is how you got in here, so you will know where to find them, take the left tunnel at the end of the long hall it will lead you to the eastern part of the kingdom past my private gardens. There are shuttle planes there, I'm sure you know how to fly one by now. Go" she told him in a monotone voice as though she were reading out her agenda for the day, and not helping her guilty lover escape.

"Come with me" Ben said dragging her toward the secret passage

"Athena, come with me. We could run, we could- "

Ben's pleas were cut off by Athena's command "Go!" and then in a determined voice full of conviction but underlined with grief she said, "I will not go with you. And I will not tell you to leave again before I open my chamber doors and allow my guards in to this room to seize you, and imprison you, for whom ever blood that may be upon your hands."

Ben looked at Athena one last time she could see in his eyes the agony and guilty, but most of all…

Betrayal.

As if she had betrayed him somehow, as if her words were the most betraying and scornful he had ever heard.

Perhaps she should have followed him through the long tunnels, down the hallway to the left, past her private gardens where the roses the color of his hands were in bloom, in to a stolen craft, out of the castle, away from her planet, her counsel, her people, and in to the stars to live on the run with the only man she had ever loved.

But she was a Queen, she would not fallow.


End file.
